Danny Morgan (Porter Fasullo)
| death cause = | occupation = | title = Russian royalty | residence = 1970 LindbrookShown September 6, 2012 Llanview, Pennsylvania | parents = Jason and Sam Morgan Téa Delgado (legal) | siblings = Jake Spencer (paternal half; deceased) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Susan Moore (deceased) Monica Quartermaine (adoptive) (paternal) Alexis Davis Cody McCall (adoptive; deceased) Evelyn Bass (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Edward Quartermaine Lila Quartermaine (deceased) Mary Anne and Bert Moore (paternal) Mikkos Cassadine (deceased) Kristin Bergman (deceased) Helena Cassadine (step) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted) Dawn Winthrop (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Robert Frank (deceased) Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (adopted; deceased) (paternal) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (maternal) Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (paternal great) Stavros Cassadine (deceased) Stefan Cassadine (deceased) Valentin Cassadine Kristina Cassadine (deceased) Irina Cassadine (deceased) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Michael Corinthos Lauren Frank Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine Rebecca Holt (paternal once removed) Nikolas Cassadine (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Maya Ward Brook Lynn Ashton (paternal second cousins) Spencer Cassadine (maternal second cousin) | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Jason Morgan, Jr. (aka Victor Lord III) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of Jason Morgan and his wife Sam Morgan. He was switched at birth with the deceased Victor Lord III. Background Jason Jr. is the son of Jason and Sam Morgan, though he was originally believed to be the product of Robert Frank raping Sam. He was conceived during Sam and Jason's honeymoon. At first he was believed to be the child of Jason and Sam because of the results of a paternity test. Soon after, it was found out that Jason and Franco were fraternal twin brothers and another DNA test was done. It showed that Franco was his father. Later, it was revealed that the paternity test was switched by Heather Webber and Jason is Jason Jr.'s true father. Jason Jr. is seen as a miracle child because in 2006 Sam was shot in the back while in Jason's arms. She recovered after a month long stay in the hospital and later on she and Jason tried to start a family, only to be told that she would never be able to have children as a result of the damage from the gunshot wound. However in 2011, Sam underwent a procedure called fertility reconstruction, and the surgery was a success, allowing her to carry a baby to full term. Storylines Birth Jason Jr. was born on June 1, 2012 to Sam Morgan with the help of John McBain. After John left, the baby had some breathing complications and Sam took him to find help. He was set inside a empty flower planter when his mother went inside of a cabin. Inside of the cabin, Sam passed out, and Todd Manning found him and picked him up. Tea Delgado saw Todd holding the baby and mistakenly believed that he was her baby that she had recently given birth to. Heather Webber convinced Todd to switch the baby with Tea's deceased son. Todd, Tea, and the baby go to the hospital. Todd is taking the baby to the nursery when Sam and Jason arrive at the hospital. There Sam admits she was going to name the baby Jason after his father, even though they believed that Jason was not the baby's biological father at the time. At the hospital Dr. Steven Webber said that the baby may have a serious genetic disorder called, beta thalassemia, also called Mediterranean Anemia, which Sam passed on to him. Téa wonders how that's possible since neither she nor Victor are Italian or Greek, which Dr. Webber said was common for the disorder. She questions Todd about his family medical history since he and Victor were identical twins, but Todd doesn't want to answer questions. He is anxious to get both Téa and the baby out of the hospital and back home to Llanview before the truth comes out. Téa and the baby return to Llanview. On June 8, 2012, the original paternity test using both Jason and Franco's DNA was proven to be switched. The original document, in the hands of Heather Webber proved that Jason Morgan is Jason Jr.'s father. Family tree Moore||Mikkos Cassadine|V|Kristin Bergman|_ |||||||||:|||||||||:||||||||:|_ ||||||||Alan Quartermaine|~|~|~|V|~|~|Susan Moore||||||Alexis Davis|_ ||||||||||||||:||||||||||||:|_ |||||||||||||Jason Morgan|~|~|~|~|V|~|~|~|~|Sam McCall|_ ||||||||||||||||||||:|_ |||||||||||||||||||'Jason '|_ }} References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Cassadine family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:McCall family Category:Lord/Manning family Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati